1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module for a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal monitor, and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, JP-A-6-75216 discloses a liquid crystal display in which a backlight is disposed under a liquid crystal display panel, and the brightness of the backlight in a central portion of a screen of the liquid crystal display panel is made the highest and gradually reduced in a direction toward an end portion. In this liquid crystal display, there is disclosed a method of providing a bright liquid crystal display by narrowing the distance between cold-cathode fluorescent lamps (hereinafter, referred to as CFL) constituting the backlight in the central portion, and widening the distance in the end portion to enhance the center brightness without increasing power consumption while reducing the weight by decreasing the number of CFLs constituting the backlight.